In An Alternate Universe Where You're Evil
by LitLover 101
Summary: Hope Mikaelson is ready to return home—after being trapped in Malivore for—well, she doesn't know how long it's been, but she does know she's ready to go home. When her spell goes wrong, she becomes trapped in a world where she's Raphael's girl, and Landon is evil. Oh, no! #Lope One-shot


Hope Mikaelson is ready to return home—after being trapped in Malivore for—well, she doesn't know how long it's been, but she does know she's ready to go home. When her spell goes wrong, she becomes trapped in a world where she's Raphael's girl, and Landon is evil. Oh, no!

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Legacies**_** that would be the CW, Julie Plec and usual suspects. **

**Hello, my lovely readers. So, I had this idea—sometime toward the end season 1 of **_**Legacies**_**. I hope you enjoy it. On with the show… **

_**In an Alternate Universe, Where You're Evil:**_

After six months, or days, or hours, Hope Mikaelson had no real idea of how long it had been, because inside Malivore, time worked differently than in her world. Years could have passed and Hope would not be the wiser. What she did know was this: she had friends, a school to protect and a loving boyfriend, who was probably worried sick about her. And since she was still alive, she'd very much like to go home now.

"Is it ready?" Ryan Clarke demanded, entering the back door of the house, his eyes narrowing as he approached Hope.

"Nice to see you, too, Ryan," Hope retorted with a fake smile.

Seylah peered out the blinds. "They're coming. Move quicker, girl."

Hope sighed. One, you'd think that you would not wake up—after throwing yourself into a tar-pit of dark goo- to find yourself in a world, not too unlike their own. But that was the crazy that was Malivore. And Hope preferred the idea of being anywhere but here.

"Almost ready," Hope said, adding the disgusting smelling eyes into the potion. It's a good thing she'd taken Potion Making for the Advanced Witch three years ago. Still. Nothing worked quite the same in this world and Hope had been trying, day, after day to get them all home. It did not help that other creatures who had been sucked into Malivore, long ago, wanted to hitch a ride the hell out of Dodge, hence the hiding and spell casting in secret.

"Come on!" Ryan hissed, coming to stand over Hope. His dark eyes moved to Hope and she glowered at him. If only she could keep him here. But fool him once, and three times, here, in good ol' Mali, and he learned better.

"It's ready," Hope said. "Let's get it while it's still hot." Picking up the bowl, Hope carried it carefully to the back door. Together, Hope, Seylah and Ryan ran into the woods. Hope dumped the fluid onto the first open space she could find and cringed before submerging her hands in the potion. It felt worse than it smelled. Yes, that seemed like a new low.

Thankfully, the sounds of the monsters who did not want to be left behind screaming, screeching, hissing and flapping their wings helped Hope focus. Nothing like imminent death on your heels to motivate you. Chanting as quickly as she could, Hope closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. This had better work…

"Hope, what you doing?" a voice called to her.

Opening her eyes, Hope let out a long breath. The sun was shining—there was no sun in Malivore—constant darkness left you with a nice, daily existential crisis. A bird chirped in a tree. Also, no birds. Or at least none that did not emit flames and try to peck out your eyeballs from your head. Yup, Malivore was a great place for a vacation. If you liked hell.

"Hope?" the voice persisted and Hope looked up to see a bemused Raphael Waithe. It felt so good to see a familiar face again. And seeing her best friend made Hope light up. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself!" Hope said, realizing her hands were still dug deep into the dirt of the woods adjacent to the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. She rose, dusting her hands off. Without thinking about it, Hope strode over to Raph and threw her arms around his neck.

They would deal with his complicated feelings for her at another date. Right now, Hope was far too happy to be home. Raph pulled back and placed a warm hand on her cheek, his dark eyes moving over her face before his lips met Hope's.

Hope felt her brain stop working for a total of two seconds before she pushed Raphael away so hard he fell on his butt. "Hope?" he cried, looking up at her like she was the one who had just done something really wrong. "What is going on with you?"

"You kissed me!" Hope cried, her fingers going to her lips. "Raph." Her tone softened and she walked over to him, holding out her hand. "I'm sorry I shoved you, but you can't kiss me."

"Since when?" Raphael took her hand and got to his feet. "I thought that's what people in love did." His sad expression gave Hope pause.

"Let me check your ear," Hope said, already taking hold of his head and twisting it to the side to check the hole for a worm. "I think you might be slug drunk, again."

"Hope!" Raphael jerked back. "I don't know what's going on with you. Are you okay?" His expression became concerned and he cupped her elbows.

"I'm fine. Now that I'm back. Malivore sucks. No, Malivore is a horror show. No, Malivore is worse than any of us could have imagined," Hope began to pace, her hands at her temples. She stopped and spun around. "You haven't seen a woman running around out here. Or a guy, he might look kind of like Landon, if Landon were evil." Hope let out a chuckle, waiting for Raph to say something. But what he said next took her by surprise.

"Landon? Who is Landon? And what is Malivore?" Raphael asked, looking completely confused.

"Landon?" Hope's eyes widened and she waved her arms in the air, her jaw falling open. "Land-on! Kirby! Your brother! You guys came here, together. You grew up together. In the foster system…"

Raphael continued to stare at Hope. "I think we should go talk to Dr. Saltzman."

"He's still in charge?" Hope said, feeling relieved.

"He?" Raphael blinked again.

"Yes… He," Hope wrinkled her nose and watched Raphael shake his head. "Where is Alaric?"

Raphael now looked sorry that he had said anything. "Hope, Dr. Saltzman is gone."

"Gone? Gone where?" Hope felt so confused.

"He's dead, Hope," Raphael said.

"No!" Hope cried, feeling the world crashing in on her. She started to fall down when Raphael caught her by the waist. "He can't be."

"Come on." Raphael kept hold of Hope's waist and led her to the front doors of the school. Jed was coming out with some wolves. "Hey, man."

"She okay?" Jed asked, tossing a football between his hands.

"Yeah. We're just going to talk to Dr. Saltzman. We'll talk later," Raphael said.

Jed nodded and left.

Hope felt her mind whirling. Were they friends? Something felt so off about this world.

On their way up the stairs, Lizzie came down them and gave them a scathing look. "Hope. You look bad. Tell me you're not about to become a teen statistic. I am so not staying up all night listening to a baby wail," Lizzie said, folding her arms over her chest.

"Huh?" Hope felt so confused.

"Sign up for a new roomie if you're prego," Lizzie said, rolling her eyes and tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Roomie? You room with Jo," Hope said.

Lizzie looked like Hope had hauled off and slapped her. "How could you speak her name?" she demanded, glaring at Hope who felt too confused to get into why all of this was so, very wrong. "You had better invest in birth control," Lizzie warned Raphael, shooting them one more scathing look before she sauntered away.

"That was so weird," Hope said. "What happened to Josie?"

Raphael paused. "When Alaric… Josie left. She went to stay with Penelope, in Belgium." At least that made sense.

They arrived at Alaric's old office. Raphael knocked on the door. After a long moment, Emma answered the door. She looked unhappy and Hope noted the gold band on her finger. Emma and Alaric got married. Then he died. Hope felt happy not to have had to witness that tragedy.

"Raphael. Hope, are you alright?" Emma said, her concern evident as Raphael led Hope to a chair.

"I'm…" Hope hesitated. Something told her that she may not want to say too much here. Not yet, anyway. "I think I might have had too much to drink. I woke up with my hands in the dirt and the memories of this weird dream. It seemed too real…" Hope made her eyes dazed and she blinked at Emma and Raphael.

Raphael had his arms crossed over his chest. He did not seem to be buying what Hope was selling. Well, that was too bad, because Hope did not trust anything that was going on. She needed to find Ryan and Seylah and to compare notes.

"Well, I am glad you're here. I need to go off campus. There is another monster on the loose. I would prefer to find it, before it comes here and attacks the school, again." Emma looked from Hope to Raphael. "Do you believe you're up to helping me?"

"Sure," Hope said.

"No," Raphael said.

"Raphael?" Emma looked at Raphael who looked at Hope. "Is there something you would like to discuss with me?"

"Later," Hope said, her eyes on Raphael. Raphael's lips compressed but he did not object. "Great. Let's go monster hunt," Hope said, pushing herself to her feet. "Nothing like a reality check to knock that bad dream out of my head."

"Yeah," Raphael sounded less sure as Hope passed by him.

~0~

Hope wanted to ask which item the monsters were after this time, but she thought it might be something new. Raphael was quiet in the passenger seat and Emma kept one eye on her phone. Maybe if Lizzie had come with them Hope could have gain more intel. Too bad no one asked the blonde twin to come along. Maybe when they went back home; Hope could pump the girl for info.

"Is this the place?" Raphael asked as Emma pulled up, outside of a school. Guards stood outside it in all-to-familiar uninforms. Triad. Hope felt her throat close. No.

"How are we going to get inside?" Raphael asked Emma.

Emma turned and looked at Hope. "With a little magical assistance."

Smirking, Hope got out of the back of the van. "Hi, guys, I think I left my books inside my locker. Big chem test tomorrow. Can't miss out on studying," Hope said. The guards looked at each other and Hope lifted her hands, before waving them downward and both men dropped, fast asleep, for the time being.

Emma and Raphael came to flank Hope as she waved a hand and the double doors opened. They entered the eerily quiet school. Hope lifted her hands, pointing to the left and right. Then she waved a hand toward the center hallway. Emma and Raphael went down the left and right halls while Hope began her walk down the center, her footsteps soundless.

A door opened at the end of the hallway and a pair of winged, bat-like creatures came snarling out and headed toward Hope. She lifted her hands, intent on sending them flying through the roof when a shot rang through the air.

Air hissed out of Hope as she felt something tear through her shirt and jacket. "Ow," she groaned, hand going to a hole in her jacket and the blood pouring from the tiny hole. Turning on her heel, Hope's eyes flew open when she took in the sight of her assailant: Landon. Only Landon was smirking at her.

"Bet that hurt," Landon said with a chuckle. "You might want to get out of the way." Hope side-stepped as Landon pulled the trigger again and one of the two winged creatures let out an unearthly screech and began to produce mass quantities of grey liquid. "Told ya," Landon said.

Before Landon could say anything else, the other winged creature, dropped from the ceiling and let out a howl in Landon's face. He tried to maneuver his gun, to shoot the thing in the face but it bit his hand and Landon let out a groan of pain. "Damn it," he cursed. "Stupid son of a bitch." He fumbled for a walkie-talkie with one hand, his other hand clamped around the neck of the winged creature who meant to take a chunk out of Landon's neck.

Landon's fumbling gained results when he caught a firm hold of the walkie and said "I need some back—"

The creature wacked Landon's walkie out his hand with its wing and let out a triumphant hiss, or Hope thought it was triumphant. She was not fluent in crazed winged thing. "Oh, come on!" Landon groaned when the winged thing's teeth almost clamped down on his neck. "Get the hell off of me, Hell Bitch!"

Hope decided to help Landon, even though he shot her. With a swift kick, she watched the winged thing's head flip backward, its whole body being propelled toward the wall to its left.

"Hope!" Raphael appeared at the end of the hallway and came running toward them.

Unfortunately that is when Hope found out that winged thing number one was not dead, yet. "Shit!" Hope cried, when it got to its feet and sped toward her, a lot more quickly than she'd thought it would.

"How do you kill it?" Raphael asked.

"Beheading works for most creatures," Landon told them with a smile as he moved to collect his things.

"Who is this guy?" Raphael asked, as the second winged thing leapt on his back and they went for a little dance which included banging into the walls on either side of the hall.

"Landon!" Hope shouted when Landon pointed his gun at the creature and almost shot Raphael instead.

Landon's head whipped in Hope's direction. "How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"Hope. There you are," Ryan's voice was not a welcome surprise as he appeared, his arm wrapped around Emma's waist.

"Ryan!" Hope shouted as the second winged thing slapped her in the face with its wing, trying to get at Landon. "I should have known you had something to do with this."

"You sent us here, Hope. And may I say: Thank you! This is my favorite world," Ryan said, grinning happily as he kept hold of Emma. "Come on, Landon. It's time to leave these good people to their own little drama."

"Landon?" Hope cried as the winged thing number two caught hold of her with both wings encircling her waist.

Landon only paused a moment before he headed back down the hallway to join Ryan. Now it was Hope's turn to curse as she sent an elbow to the creature's face. "Unwanted advances are not alright!" Hope shouted, taking hold of the thing's wing and tearing it. The creature let out a scream of pain. Pain, the universal language. Turning, Hope sent her closed fist into the creature's neck and then tore her hand through its neck, feeling its bones shatter and the thing fell to the floor.

"Little help!" Raphael shouted as his own opponent continued to try to eat him, or make love to him, Hope cocked her head to the side before shaking it and leaping on the back of the thing. She made quick work of ending the second thing.

"You've got a nice friend," Raph said as Hope helped him to his feet.

"Friend?" Hope felt confused.

"Landon," Raph said. "He, and the other guy have Emma. What now?"

"We're going to find them and take Emma and Landon home. And I'm going to kick his ass until he remembers me," Hope said, already striding down the hallway.

~0~

"Remind me. How do you plan on finding Emma?" Raphael asked as Hope drove the school car down a seemingly never ending highway. His hand held tightly to the grip above his head because Hope's foot pressed the pedal to the floor. If they got pulled over, Emma might never get back to the school, or Hope would have to use her magic on a highway patrol person.

Hope's eyes stayed on the road in front of her. "We're going back to where it all began," she told Raphael. He opened his mouth to comment but she cut him off. "And if that doesn't work, there was more in the omelet I made for my traveling companion than cheese."

"O-kay," Raphael did not seemed reassured by Hope's cryptic comments. "So, we're not walking into a trap?"

"Of course we're walking into a trap." Hope rolled her eyes and tossed Raphael a smile. "So it's good I'm going with someone I don't mind dying with."

Raphael smiled back at her and for a second she felt like she was back in her own world. Unfortunately, Hope felt pretty certain that they were no longer in her world. No, this was someplace else. She just needed to figure out how to get home, soon, before someone died here.

Pulling up in front in front of an all-to-familiar building, Hope inhaled. She'd hoped to never enter this place again, for any reason. Steeling herself, Hope marched inside the building and across the floor. Sure enough, Ryan stood upstairs, on the metal platform, facing a dark pit. "Ryan, you shouldn't run away when you see old friends."

"Hope, I knew you'd find me," Ryan said, grinning back at Hope who went to the metal stairs.

Landon stood nearby, his hand on his weapon. "You want her dead?" he asked Ryan.

"Not yet, brother," Ryan said.

Hope let out a scoff. "Oh, I see." She folded her arms over her chest. "So, in this world—you're what—bound in your evil activities? Nothing says family bonding like killing innocent people."

Ryan let out a scathing laugh. "You should know, Mikaelson."

Hope glared back at Ryan. "You know, you're going back in the pit. Right?"

"You first," Ryan said.

Landon pulled out his gun and he was going to shoot Hope, again, when Raphael attacked him. "Don't kill Landon!" Hope shouted to Raphael who gave her an unhappy look as Landon slammed his elbow into Raphael's chin. Looked like this world's Landon was a better fighter than hers.

"Want her?" Ryan asked, shaking Emma who seemed to be unconscious. "Come and get her!"

Hope ran toward Ryan who tossed Emma aside and launched a punch in Hope's direction. Growling, Hope swung her foot out and kicked Ryan's feet out from under him. Pulling out a needle, Ryan stabbed Hope in the ankle and she cried out as he pushed the vervain and wolf's bane shot into her bloodstream. It burned through her body and Ryan pushed himself to his feet, grinning. "Time to go back to hell," he told her. His hands went to her throat and he edged her toward the edge of the platform. She did not have the strength to use her original mimicking spell on Ryan.

But she could use a tried and true method of kicking a guy's ass. Bringing her knee up, Hope watched Ryan's eyes widen. She spun them around and intended on tossing him into the pit.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you!" Landon's voice made Hope stop. Her eyes flicked to Landon. He held Raphael in a choke-hold, his gun pointed at his brother's head. "Make a move, and your boyfriend is just a brain puddle." Landon was breathing hard and Hope knew she could do nothing.

Ryan let out a laugh. "Thank you, brother," he said, jerking away from Hope and moving to safety.

"Landon, you can't help him!" Hope cried.

Landon shook his head. "I don't know you. I don't care what you say."

Hope shook her head. "Look, I can't explain this. We need more time. But you do know me. Or you know me. Somewhere else. And this guy, he's not really you're brother. He's using you. He's going to let Malivore use your body to come back."

"What?" Landon turned the gun on Ryan. "You're going to do what to me?"

Raphael took the opportunity to free himself from Landon, tossing Landon's body over his own and placing a foot on Landon's throat.

"Stop now!" Seylah's voice came from below and Hope looked down to see the woman, splay-legged, an unfamiliar weapon in her hands. "This will end you, slowly, and painfully. Now, get your foot off my son."

"Mom?" Landon's eyes turned to Seylah.

"Landon!" Seylah called to him. "Come down here. We're leaving."

"No!" Hope cried. "No. He can't leave, not yet!" Hope said.

Landon looked from his mother, to Raphael who moved his foot, to Ryan, and then to Hope. "I don't know you," he said, but something in his expression told Hope she was making progress.

Edging toward Landon, Hope held up her hands, palms held toward him. "I know. I know you don't know me. And I don't know you. Not the you from here. But I think… I don't know. I need to try something. If you'll let me." They were now standing, mere inches between them. "Because there's magic, in love," she whispered. "Um. Raphael, you might want to turn around for this part."

Eyes on Hope, Landon looked unsure as she placed her hands on either side of his face. "Tell the other me, she doesn't have to sacrifice herself for her father to find peace, and the key to stopping Malivore is in her blood. She'll get it." Landon nodded as Hope leaned forward and kissed him. His arms curled around her waist and she closed her eyes.

Time seemed to spin and Hope opened her eyes to find herself standing in front of the Landon Kirby she thought she knew. "Landon?"

"Yes?" Landon looked confused.

"Hi!" Hope said, grinning happily.

"Hi," Landon still looked unsure. "I'm sorry. I don't usually make out with girls I just met… I just felt like I needed to come here. And I don't know why… Do we know each other?"

"I'm Hope Mikaelson," Hope said.

"Oh?" Landon nodded. "Okay. Well, I'm going back to my school. Maybe Ric can tell us what's going on."

"Ric?" Hope felt like her heart might burst. "He's okay."

"Yeah," Landon nodded. "You know him?"

"Landon, what's going on?" Kaleb called, appearing on the platform. "Oh, hello!" He grinned at Hope.

"Kaleb!" Hope said, feeling happy.

"Is she a monster?" Kaleb demanded. "Man, if you attract one more of those things…"

"I'm not," Hope told them.

"Okay," Landon said. "Where are you from?"

"An alternate universe, where you're evil," Hope said.

Landon's brows rose. "That makes sense."

Hope laughed as they walked back downstairs and toward a car.

"Are we going home now?" Lizzie cried. "I am so bored."

"Who's that?" Josie asked, looking at Hope.

"Where is Raphael?" Hope asked, and then she remembered what she'd done when Landon gave her confused look. "Never mind," she muttered. One more thing to take care of.

"New girl is weird," Kaleb said.

"New girl?" MG cried, sliding over in the backseat. "Welcome."

Hope got into the car and said nothing. She was finally going home.

_**The End**_

**Thank you for reading, faving, following and reviewing. **

**Peace,**

**-J**


End file.
